<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Belong by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096296">We Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But with more plot, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, non-slash, pretty much pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione runs into Lucius Malfoy at a Muggle bookstore the last thing she expects is for him to ask her to help him become an Order informer with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts">Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello beauties! This was written for SilverLioness who wanted a Kingsley/Hermione/Lucius non-slash triad with espionage and set in the Deathly Hallows era. There are 3 chapters, and since the story is complete, I will be posting them over the next 3 days.</p><p>Fair warning: After this chapter, this story is just this side of PWP. It is M/M/F, so if anything fun that happens when 3 adults have sexy times together, this may not be for you.  All characters are over the age of consent in the country the story takes place and where it was written.</p><p>Canon compliant with the exception of the epilogue. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>17 May 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>"Miss Granger, can you tell the Wizenagmot how you <em>know </em>Lucius Malfoy is innocent and should not be sent to Azkaban?"</p>
<p>It was two weeks after the Final Battle and Hermione was giving testimony in Lucius' trial. It wasn't enough that Kingsley Shaklebolt, acting Minister for Magic had already given his statement that he was innocent, citing the many times Lucius had passed information to the Order in the last year. No, they wanted to hear from her. Kingsley, was not allowed to attend the trial as a member of the Wizenagmot due to a conflict of interest and was currently waiting for her to bring the outcome of the trial to him in his office.</p>
<p>"Because I, along with Minister Shaklebolt, were the ones Lucius passed the information to."</p>
<p>Hermione felt compelled to answer due to the Veritaserum coursing through her veins. They had only given her a small dose and she could easily block the compulsion by putting her Occlumency shields up, but as long as they didn't ask too personal of questions, she was willing to answer them.</p>
<p>"And how exactly did he find you when you were on the run with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?" the bitch whose name Hermione had already forgotten asked. "The entire Ministry was looking for you three."</p>
<p>"It was pretty easy for him to find me because I met him at different locations whenever he had information to pass on. He never knew where I was staying."</p>
<p>"How did he contact you? We know owls could not find you."</p>
<p>"Lucius, Kingsley, and I had Galleons that had been charmed to communicate with each other. One of us would send the time and location through the Galleon and we would all meet."</p>
<p>"And your companions never questioned where you were going?"</p>
<p>"We only met at night. I would give the boys Dreamless Sleep, set extra protection and alerting wards on our campsite before leaving." Hermione knew the boys were going to be mad when they found out, but her actions had saved lives, so they could deal with it. "I always made sure to be back before the potion wore off."</p>
<p>"And what was the nature of your relationship with Mr Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"That," Hermione said, instantly erecting her shields "is between myself and Mr Malfoy. All the court needs to know is that he gave the Minister and I information that allowed us to save lives and win the war."</p>
<p>"Can you give specifics?"</p>
<p>"He told us of the plan to ambush the Order of the Phoenix the night we moved Harry Potter from his aunt and uncle's house. He warned us that Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom were in danger. He informed us of raids and attacks on Muggleborns that Kingsley and other Order members were able to thwart."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Mid-July 1997</strong>
</p>
<p>The first time Hermione had run into Lucius Malfoy, it had been an accident. She had just left her parent's house after obliviating them and had gone into a small bookstore in Oxford that she loved. She had gone here every Saturday with her parents until she left for Hogwarts. She turned the corner and literally ran into Lucius.</p>
<p>At first she was terrified and turned to run, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the bookshelf, using his body to trap her in place.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered into her ear. "I will make a vow if you require it."</p>
<p>"I do require it," she sneered.</p>
<p>The last time she had seen him was when he led a party of Death Eaters into the Department of Mysteries to kill her and her friends. Lucius pulled out his wand, first casting a privacy shield before speaking.</p>
<p>"I, Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly swear on my magic that I will not knowingly cause physical or mental harm towards Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione kept her wand in her hand, but relaxed as Lucius moved away from her.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Mr Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Lucius, please. And I want to help you. Help the Order."</p>
<p>"And why should I believe you? You have been Voldemort's biggest supporter for years. Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me. And aren't you supposed to be in prison?"</p>
<p>"Now, that's just not true is it? I admit to trying to get the prophecy, but I never attacked you or your friends. Dueling with children is below me." He paused before seeming to gather himself. "The Dark Lord has followers in the Ministry and they seemed fit to release me, illegally. And I was one of his top supporters until he used my son as a pawn in his game and almost killed him. Then he made me watch as he tortured him."</p>
<p>"Is Draco okay?" Hermione asked, horrified that anyone she knew, prat or not, had to go through that.</p>
<p>"My son lives. I would like him to be allowed to live in a world free of that man."</p>
<p>"Did you follow me here?"</p>
<p>"No. I like to come to this shop when I need to get away. I was just lucky to find you. I have wanted to find someone in the Order."</p>
<p>"I'm not in the Order. They said I'm too young to join."</p>
<p>"That isn't going to stop you though, is it?"</p>
<p>"Of course not."</p>
<p>"Can you take my request to someone in the Order? Or arrange a meeting?"</p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do." Hermione dug around in her purse before looking at Lucius. "Do you have a Galleon?"</p>
<p>"That hard up for money?"</p>
<p>"Ha ha," she said tartly. "We'll need a way to communicate. I have found using a Galleon works best, but I don't have any on me. And I'm sure there'd be questions if someone found Muggle money on you."</p>
<p>Lucius pulled a Galleon from one of his pockets, handing it to her. Hermione took it and placed the spells needed to duplicate and turn it into a communication device. She explained how it worked and how they could each manipulate the serial numbers to set a time and location for their meeting.</p>
<p>"You must know that if I <em>can </em>get anyone to believe me, you'll be subjected to Veritaserum." Hermione watched him closely to see if he would give anything away with his facial features but he didn't.</p>
<p>"I expected as much," Lucius replied. "Thank you for listening to me Miss Granger."</p>
<p>"I'll contact you soon."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kingsley, what's the harm in meeting with him?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>She had gone to the Burrow and had thought about talking to Arthur or Molly but in the end settled on Kingsley. There was too much animosity between the Weasleys and Malfoys for her to trust that one of them wouldn't attack Lucius. She didn't know Kingsley well, but they had talked frequently last summer when Hermione was living at Grimmauld Place and she found him to be fair and open minded. Plus, as a senior Auror, he would be quick with a wand in case it was a trap.</p>
<p>"It could be a trap. You arrive and he kills you. Or me." Kingsley told her, his face showing his thoughts that she was being naive.</p>
<p>"He made a vow not to hurt me."</p>
<p>"Yes, but that vow doesn't apply to other people. And it doesn't protect me."</p>
<p>"You could come with me but be disillusioned. And we'll carry an emergency Portkey so we can get out of there anytime we need to."</p>
<p>"You really trust him?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>"Normally, no." Hermione admitted. "But I do trust that he would do anything for his son."</p>
<p>"We'll go tomorrow. I'll tell Molly and Arthur I need your help with something at my home."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley said to her the next morning over breakfast. "Kingsley asked if you'd be willing to help him with a few things at his house today."</p>
<p>"Really?" Hermione asked, hoping she seemed surprised.</p>
<p>"He has some research and potions he is working on for the Order, and thought you'd like to help him. We all know how good you are at it."</p>
<p>"Can I come, too?" Ron asked, mouth full of food.</p>
<p>"Sure," Hermione said. "If you want to spend all day reading and summarising what you found. Or trust that your potion skills are good enough in a life saving situation"</p>
<p>"Oh… Umm…" Ron hesitated, clearly trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm pants at Potions. I think I'll stay here."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll have more fun here." She turned to Mrs Weasley. "What time?"</p>
<p>"He should be here in about an hour."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thanks for letting me borrow Hermione, Molly," Kingsley said. "I'll have her back before dinner."</p>
<p>"Be safe you two," Molly replied.</p>
<p>Kingsley and Hermione made their way to the edge of the garden until they passed the edge of the anti-Apparition wards. When they stopped, Kingsley turned to her.</p>
<p>"You passed your Apparition test?"</p>
<p>"I did," Hermione told him</p>
<p>"Since you don't know when you're going, I'll lead this time," Kingsley said.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Hermione slipped hers around his waist, holding on tightly. She wanted to moan as she pressed against him. His body was warm and hard against hers. Hermione had noticed he was tall and handsome, but had never realised how fit he was. She couldn't feel an ounce of fat on his body. She shuddered as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>"Kingsley Shacklebolt's house may be found at Jacobson Cottage, Old Castle Street, London."</p>
<p>They landed in front of a brick house on a narrow road. Kingsley's house sat between two flat blocks and across from two office buildings. The road was empty, but the sound of traffic from nearby streets was loud compared to the country setting they had just left.</p>
<p>"What part of London are we in?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Whitechapel," he said, unwrapping his arms from around her. "Bought this house from my old partner before he retired."</p>
<p>"How do you keep the Muggles from seeing you Apparate?"</p>
<p>"There are a lot of wards surrounding the house. We Apparated inside the Notice-Me-Not charm, but outside of the Fidelius charm. When the neighbours look out, they see an empty grassy lot."</p>
<p>"Do I need to worry about Jack the Ripper?" she teased as they made their way towards his house.</p>
<p>"Actually, the last of the murders happened on this street, when it was just an alley. But there are disputes that it was a copy-cat murderer."</p>
<p>"Seriously? I was only teasing."</p>
<p>"I didn't know when I first moved in. I saw a book about the murders and was very surprised when I read about it. But so far I haven't been attacked or seen any ghosts." Kingsley smiled at her.</p>
<p>Walking into the house, she was astonished to see that it was equipped with Muggle lights. It was nicely decorated and didn't look like the bachelor pad she had been expecting. He pointed things out, like the downstairs toilet, as they made their way to the kitchen at the back of the house.</p>
<p>"I thought you were pure-blood?" she asked, pointing to the fridge.</p>
<p>"I am. I dated a Muggleborn girl for a long time. When I bought this place, she moved in with me. Her dad was an electrician and wired the place for us. After she moved out, I realised I liked it more than having to remember to re-apply a cooling charm to a cupboard every month so I kept it."</p>
<p>"You won't hear complaints from me. When and where are we going to meet Lucius?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could meet him at the bookshop again around two. But until then, I actually <em>could</em> use your help with making potions. Now that Snape has shown his true colours, the Order doesn't have a potion supplier and I heard you're not bad."</p>
<p>"Depends on your definition of 'not bad'," Hermione teased him. "I brewed Polyjuice when I was thirteen."</p>
<p>"You brewed Polyjuice in your third year?" Kingsley asked, shock on his face. "I <em>am </em>impressed."</p>
<p>"Second year, actually. My birthday is at the start of the school year."</p>
<p>"So if I told you we needed a large batch for the Order...?"</p>
<p>"I can make it," Hermione confirmed. "But it takes a month."</p>
<p>"I already started the first part. The lacewing flies have been stewing for two weeks already. But we'll probably need more."</p>
<p>"So they have another week to go and then we can continue with it. Plus we can start another batch today."</p>
<p>"It also gives us a perfect excuse for you coming over here," Kingsley said. "I was worried they wouldn't buy the 'researching' excuse for long."</p>
<p>"Sounds like I'll be here so much you'll be sick of me."</p>
<p>"Doubtful."</p>
<p>They worked in tandem with each other, only breaking when Kingsley made sandwiches for lunch, until it was time to go. Hermione had sent Lucius the information about an hour ago. They needed to give him some time to come up with an excuse and leave his house, but they didn't want to give him too much time in case it was a trap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies as Kingsley took her in his arms again before placing a Disillusionment charm on himself. This time she led the Apparition to the alley near the bookshop. When they landed, she took a moment to hold onto him and discreetly inhale his cologne before stepping back.</p>
<p>Making her way into the bookstore, she couldn't hear Kingsley, but could tell he was next to her. Hermione led them to the same section in the back of the shop that she had run into Lucius before. There were two chairs and a small table by the back wall and she sat in one of them. As soon as she was settled, she felt Kingsley's strong, warm hand lightly grip her shoulder. She felt his magic wash over her as he cast a privacy spell around them. If someone wasn't looking for her, they wouldn't see her, but Lucius would have no problem.</p>
<p>Hermione stiffened as Lucius Malfoy rounded the corner and walked towards the empty chair beside her. He looked changed from the last time she had seen him just two days before. It was obvious something had happened because he wasn't as put together as normal. She couldn't put her finger on it at first, but when he sat down she noticed he hadn't shaved for a few days, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was missing his walking stick.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Lucius said as he sat. "Thank you for meeting with me. I assume you have convinced the Order of my desire to help?"</p>
<p>"I convinced someone to come and hear you out," Hermione answered. "You'll need to vow that you're here alone and this isn't' a trap."</p>
<p>Lucius pulled a wand from his shirtsleeve before making the vow she had requested. Hermione noticed this wand was different than his last one. Before his wand was attached to the ugly snake head that topped his walking stick and was black. This wand was a light wood and was shorter than his had been. As he finished his vow, Kingsley removed his Disillusionment charm, transfigured the seat Hermione was sitting on into a small sofa and sat behind her.</p>
<p>"Lucius," Kingsley greeted him. "I was surprised when Hermione approached me about your request."</p>
<p>"Kingsley, I had no idea you were in the Order."</p>
<p>"You two know each other?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"We went to Hogwarts at the same time," Kingsley explained. "Lucius was a seventh year when I was a first year. We were in Slytherin together."</p>
<p>"Slytherin House assigns each seventh year to a first year to mentor," Lucius said. "We have found it helps with house unity. Kingsley was assigned to me."</p>
<p>"When I graduated, Lucius helped me get into the Auror Academy."</p>
<p>"So you think he can be trusted?" Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>"No. Lucius is a slippery man, and we must be careful." Lucius nodded at Kingsley's description of him. "Lucius, you are willing to take Veritaserum?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucius confirmed.</p>
<p>Kingsley pulled out the bottle of truth serum and poured three drops under Lucius' tongue before he started to question him. He went through a series of questions that he already knew the answer to make sure Lucius was not resisting before giving him three more drops and asking questions about Voldemort.</p>
<p>"Where is You-Know-Who hiding?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>"He has taken over Malfoy Manor as his headquarters for meetings, but he is not always there. I think he spends the rest of his time at the Lestrange Estate, but I cannot be sure."</p>
<p>"Whose wand are you using?"</p>
<p>"This is my father's wand. The Dark Lord said he needed my wand and I no longer deserved one. No one is aware I have this one."</p>
<p>"How do we know our meetings with you won't be compromised?"</p>
<p>"I'm a master Occlumens, as you should know since I taught you. Which is why you gave me a double dose of the truth serum so I couldn't occlude against it. I'm able to keep others from seeing our meetings."</p>
<p>"What news do you bring us today, Lucius?"</p>
<p>"The Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage is not missing. She was killed by the Dark Lord at my house last night before being fed to his pet snake to dispose of the body. The Dark Lord is planning on attacking Harry Potter when he is moved from his home into Order protection. He knows the boy will have to be moved in the open and plans on having Death Eaters patrol the ground and sky every night to be prepared."</p>
<p>Hermione had kept quiet during the questioning but was having a hard time with this information. She had taken Muggle Studies in her third year and respected Professor Burbage. To find out she was killed in such a way was horrible. And how were they supposed to move Harry? They couldn't use any form of magical travel thanks to the Ministry interfering, and now any way they tried to move him, Death Eaters would be waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the warning, Lucius," Kingsley said, interrupting her thoughts. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Pius Thicknesse is under Yaxley's Imperius Curse"</p>
<p>"Fuck," Kinglsey muttered. He gave Lucius a vial of the antidote for Veritaserum.</p>
<p>"I will be missed if I'm gone much longer," Lucius said, standing to leave. "I'm not sure if I will be taking part in the attack on Potter, but if you two are there, keep Hermione with you. I will have to play my part and you beating me will be believable."</p>
<p>"I remember the rules from our dueling lesson's, Lucius," Kingsley said with a smirk. "No hexes to the face or crotch."</p>
<p>"That rule applies to you as well, Hermione." Lucius winked at her. "I promise to leave your pretty face alone if you promise the same."</p>
<p>"I guess you heard about Marietta Edgecomb?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"And what you did to Delores Umbridge," Lucius confirmed before walking away.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Kingsley started. "Wanna tell me what you did to those two ladies?"</p>
<p>Hermione filled Kingsley in on the events of her fifth year as they canceled the charms around them and made their way back to the Alley to return to the Burrow. Kingsley's deep laugh sent shocks of arousal through her body.</p>
<p>That night at the Burrow, Kingsley sat next to Hermione at dinner and everytime their legs bumped against each other she couldn't stop thinking about the way she had felt wrapped in his arms earlier today. She knew he was probably too old for her with the eighteen years between them, but it didn't stop the fantasies she had running through her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The <strike>fun</strike> NSFW begins!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>27 July 1997</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione thanked Kingsley as he hoisted her onto the back of the thestral. She tried to take her mind off the fact that she was in Harry's body when she squealed in pain as she accidentally sat on his left testicle and had to reach down to adjust herself. As Kingsley situated himself behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.</p>
<p>"No falling off, Hermione," Kingsley whispered in her ear. He reached forward and handed Hermione some of thestral's mane. "Grip her hair tightly, and don't let go."</p>
<p>A shiver ran through her body as his lips touched her ear, but instead of the wave of heat and wetness she had experienced last time she had been in close contact with Kingsley, she felt a rush of blood and a stiffening in her jeans. <em>Merlin, that's Harry's erection between my legs. It's not small either. Good on you, Harry. Nope, that's just wrong. </em>As soon as she thought about it, her borrowed penis deflated.</p>
<p>Hermione felt her stomach drop as they rocketed into the air. She shut her eyes tight before forcing them open. Lucius had told them Death Eaters would be waiting and she needed to be ready. Suddenly they were surrounded by people in black robes and spells started flying. She could hear Kingsley yelling spell after spell and copied his movements, aiming for anyone that didn't look like Harry. A flash of red shot past her from behind and she pressed her body closer to Kingsley.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Kingsley yelled. "They have us surrounded. Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she hollered.</p>
<p>"Let go of the mane."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Hermione let go of the thestral's hair. She was casting spells nonstop and yelped as Kingsley grabbed her around the hips and turned her so she was straddling his thighs.</p>
<p>"I need you to protect our backs, Hermione."</p>
<p>A streak of red came speeding at them and she blocked it with a shield charm just in time. Kingsley was right, they needed to be facing in opposite directions if they didn't want to get killed. Hermione was blocking as many spells as she was firing as they sped through the sky. At one point she saw a masked Lucius on a broomstick, blonde hair streaming behind him. He was sending stunners at them, but they felt weak against her shields. Hoping she wouldn't hurt him too bad, she set a stream of her blue flames at the tail of his broom. As it caught fire, she watched as he pretended to lose control of the broom and started to fly towards the ground. She sent a silent prayer that he would be safe and not punished for his failure to kill them.</p>
<p>Spells continued to fly at them, until one by one, she and Kingsley had managed to knock each of them off their brooms. The thestral continued to fly towards central London at top speed. The adrenaline from the battle started to leave Hermione and she buried her face into Kingsley's chest. As they started their descent, she could feel the polyjuice potion start to wear off as she returned to her normal self.</p>
<p>"We'll be at my house in a few minutes," Kingsley said, wrapping his arm tighter around her. "Then we have about an hour until the portkey takes us to the Burrow."</p>
<p>They landed with a soft thud inside his wards and Hermione clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he dismounted. He rubbed her back as he started to walk. Keeping her face buried in his chest, she didn't realise they had entered his house until he sat on the edge of the sofa.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>Nodding, she moved her head from his chest to look into his face. He was trembling slightly, and his eyes were cold, as if the fight was still in him. Without thinking, Hermione sat up straighter and pressed her lips against his. They were dry and slightly chapped from the wind of their flight, but she didn't care. The hands around her waist tightened and she opened her mouth as Kingsley's tongue forced his way in.</p>
<p>Hermione wasn't sure how long they sat there snogging on the sofa, but as she slipped off her jacket and started to remove her shirt, Kingsley's hands stopped her. Pulling back from her, he pressed his forehead against hers, their rapid breaths mingling between them.</p>
<p>"We have to stop, Hermione," Kingsley said, his voice rough.</p>
<p>"I don't want to," Hermione told him, rolling her hips against his to prove her point.</p>
<p>"Fuck you feel good. But our portkey leaves in…" he stopped to check his watch, "forty-five minutes."</p>
<p>"Then we don't need to stop for forty minutes."</p>
<p>Kingsley stared into her eyes. "I'm too old-,"</p>
<p>"Don't give me that age bullshit, Kingsley," Hermione cut him off. "I decide who's too old and who isn't. I want you."</p>
<p>"You won't regret it tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Nop-"</p>
<p>Kingsley cut off her words as his lips pressed hard against hers. He stood, lifting her with him and placing her on her feet before stepping back. She was confused for a moment until he started pulling his clothes off at top speed. Hermione wasted no time and stripped. They stood staring at each other's naked bodies. Hermione's knees went weak as she took in his broad shoulders, defined stomach, strong thighs, and the thick cock standing proud between his hips.</p>
<p>"You still want to?" Kingsley asked as he pulled her back into his arms.</p>
<p>"As long as you think that will fit," she teased him.</p>
<p>"Oh it'll fit, love. Lay on the sofa"</p>
<p>Following his orders, Hermione laid down on the sofa and spread her legs for him when he tapped the inside of her ankle. Moving between her thighs, Kingsley reached down and rubbed his fingers against her pussy.</p>
<p>"Someone's wet for me," he said in a husky voice.</p>
<p>"Isn't the first time," Hermione teased. "I get wet everytime I see you."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" He paused as he removed his fingers and started to rub the head of his cock between her sodden folds. "Been thinking about what it would be like to have me between your thighs?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she moaned.</p>
<p>"How long?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"How long have you wanted me?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you after you put that in me," Hermione growled out, nodding to his dick.</p>
<p>"I like a bossy witch." Kingsley leaned down to kiss and pressed his cock inside her. "Merlin, witch! You have the tightest pussy I've ever felt."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, first time is bound to be tight. Wait, don't move. I need to get used to you."</p>
<p>Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her heels into his back so he couldn't pull back from her. Kingsley pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel him trying to control himself.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you're lying and this isn't really your first time," Kingsley begged.</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't it?"</p>
<p>"Not to me. It had to happen sometime."</p>
<p>Hermione didn't see what the big deal about losing your virginity was all about. You had to have sex for the first time at some point in your life. Did it really matter who that was with? As long as both people consented, that was all that mattered to her.</p>
<p>"I thought girls had to be in love or something," he gritted between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"Maybe some girls do? I don't know. But I do know that if you don't start moving, I'm going to explode."</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin," Kingsley huffed out as he started to move inside her.</p>
<p>His cock felt amazing as it rubbed against her inner walls. Hermione had a vibrator she used, but it didn't feel anywhere near as good as this. The weight of him on top of her was almost as stimulating as the feel of him inside. Every time he pushed in he rubbed against her G-spot and her toes curled.</p>
<p>"How long?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Hermione couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Or why he wanted to talk when he could be fucking her harder. "Harder, Kings. I'm not gonna break."</p>
<p>"How… long… have… you… wanted… me?" He paused between each word to thrust hard inside her.</p>
<p>"Since we came here that first day," Hermione admitted.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Princess. Me too. You felt good in my arms that day."</p>
<p>"I'm so close, Kings." Hermione tried to slip her hand between them to rub her clit.</p>
<p>"Let me."</p>
<p>Kingsley lifted his body slightly off of her and moved his hand between them and his calloused thumb started to rub circles around her swollen clit. Hermione gasped at the feeling and arched her back, pressing herself harder against him. Moving one arm, she pulled his face to hers and pressed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Her lower belly was growing tighter as she felt her orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>"I'm so close," she breathed into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Me too," Kingsley said. "Please tell me you're on the potion."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Thank the gods, cause I don't want to pull out of you."</p>
<p>Hermione tried to tell him that she didn't want him to pull out either, but the words wouldn't come. As the pressure between her thighs grew, her ability to speak left. All she could do was try to keep breathing as she felt like she was going to explode.</p>
<p>"Come for me, Princess," Kingsley whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Within seconds, the tightness in her pussy seemed to double and she felt her insides contract as her vision went white and her orgasm tore through her. She could feel Kingsely's cock twitch inside her and felt his come fill her, but she couldn't hear the words he was saying. A deep buzzing filled her ears as her pussy continued to contract.</p>
<p>"Yes, milk my come out of me. Gods you feel fantastic, Princess." Kingsley's filthy words filtered through her haze. He was still moving inside her, shallow pumps that sent tingles up her spine.</p>
<p>"That was amazing, Kings."</p>
<p>"Glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead as his hip stilled.</p>
<p>"Best sex of my life," she quipped and joined Kingsley in his laughter at her cheek.</p>
<p>Kingsley's watch began to beep by her ear and she looked at him.</p>
<p>"Portkey leaves in ten minutes. We better get dressed."</p>
<p>Kingsley removed himself from her and Hermione felt a moment of emptiness. It passed quickly as she went to stand up and Kingsley placed his wand near the apex of her thighs. She raised her eyebrow in question as she felt Kingsley's cleaning charm wash over her twice. He waved his wand over himself a few times as well before answering her.</p>
<p>"I figured you didn't want Bill and Remus to smell my come on you tonight."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kings." She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm not ashamed, but tonight probably isn't the night."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>4 Aug 1997</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione was down in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place making a pot of chamomile tea a few days after they went into hiding when the Galleon in her pocket started to heat up. Making sure she was alone, she pulled it out of her pocket.</p>
<p><em>2300, </em><em>Grosvenor House Rm 808-</em> <em>LM</em></p>
<p>Hermione glanced at her watch. It was already after ten so she had less than an hour to leave and the boys were still awake. After their first meeting with Lucius, she and Kingsley decided that all meetings with him should be done in secret. It wouldn't do for word to get out that Lucius was helping the Order. Deciding that it was better to ask forgiveness, Hermione summoned a large vial of Dreamless Sleep and poured it into the teapot.</p>
<p>Levitating the teapot behind her she stopped in the drawing room where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. They had all been so scared lately it didn't take much convincing on her part to have the boys head up to their bedroom. She told them that she was tired but didn't want to be alone. Each of them sitting on their own bed she pretended to drink her tea and waited for them to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Making sure to stand right on the doorstep she cast a Disillusionment charm on herself before she Disapparated to an alley near the hotel. Avoiding people, she made her way into the lobby, up the lift, and down the hallway without detection. Lifting her charm, she knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Lucius opened the door at her quiet knock and led her into the opulent hotel room. The gauzy curtains were mostly closed but she could see a peek of Hyde Park between them. Lucius looked like he'd been through hell since the last time she saw him without his mask. Had it really been less than three weeks? Kingsley had met with him a few days ago which is how he knew that the Ministry had fallen to Voldemort.</p>
<p>"Lucius," she cried softly. "What happened to you? Where's Kingsley?"</p>
<p>"I sent the message to both of you so he should be here soon." Lucius paused. "It's been a rough few days since Voldemort tried to capture Harry."</p>
<p>"Sorry I caught your broom on fire. Did you land okay? Whose wand were you using?"</p>
<p>"The Dark Lord allowed me to use Narcissa's wand. I made it down safely and without retribution."</p>
<p>"So why do you look like you've been tortured?"</p>
<p>"When the Dark Lord tried to use my wand against Potter it wouldn't work right and Potter's wand destroyed mine. <em>He </em>took out his anger on me."</p>
<p>"What did he do to you?"</p>
<p>"Two rounds of the Cruciatus curse as we waited for our special guest to arrive," Lucius sneered.</p>
<p>"Special guest?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, a member of the Magical Marriages Department."</p>
<p>"But you're already married?" Hermione's statement came out as more of a question.</p>
<p>"Not anymore. As punishment for having a faulty wand, the Dark Lord was kind enough to grant Narcissa a divorce from a 'wandless, neutered wizard' before marrying her himself."</p>
<p>"Lucius, I'm so sorry. You must be devastated."</p>
<p>"I'm more upset for Narcissa," Lucius confessed. "It's been many years since we were in love, but no one deserves… <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>"By <em>that </em>you mean marrying him, or…" she let her question trail off.</p>
<p>"He forced her to consummate the marriage. While I watched. He threw me a Crucio as he climaxed for good measure."</p>
<p>"Poor Narcissa. Poor you!"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't stop to think about her actions. She threw herself at Lucius and hugged him, the same she would if it had been Harry or Ron. Lucius stiffened at her embrace but as she went to pull away he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. When they separated, Hermione couldn't understand why Lucius was touching her face until he wiped the tears from under her eyes. She hadn't realised she had started crying. Lucius cupped her face gently before moving in and kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you for caring about me," Lucius whispered.</p>
<p>"We're friends now, Lucius," Hermione told him sternly. "I'll always care about my friends."</p>
<p>Hermione moved her mouth to touch her lips to his cheek when he turned his face and captured her lips with his. They were so soft that she didn't think to pull back, instead she pushed her lips harder against his. Lucius let out a throaty groan and moved his hands to wrap around her lower back, holding her tight against him. Hermione brought her hands up to wrap in his silky platinum hair and grasped it tightly.</p>
<p>"I want you, witch," Lucius growled at her.</p>
<p>A throat clearing from across the room broke them apart and Hermione turned to see Kingsley standing by the door. She expected him to be upset; while they never said they were exclusive, they had slept together a week ago.</p>
<p>"Don't let me stop you," Kingsley said with a smile. "Just reminding you that I'm here and maybe next time you should ward your door, Lucius."</p>
<p>"Umm…" Hermione trailed off, not really sure how to continue.</p>
<p>"Lucius," Kingsley said, walking over towards them and stopped behind her so he was facing Lucius and out his hands on her hips. "Did Hermione mention that we slept together?"</p>
<p>"She did not." Lucius looked down at her and smirked. "And did you enjoy yourself, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Uhh… Yes?"</p>
<p>"Are you asking me or telling me?" Lucius asked before looking at Kingsley. "If she isn't sure, maybe you aren't that good."</p>
<p>"It was good!" Hermione said quickly. "I just think this is a little awkward."</p>
<p>"It doesn't have to be, Princess," Kingsley said before moving down to kiss her neck. "I'm not a jealous man. If you want to sleep with Lucius, I'm happy to share."</p>
<p>"Share?" Hermione gulped. "Like at the same time?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say no to that," Lucius said, making his way to kiss the other side of her neck. "But I bet Kingsley wouldn't mind watching us together. And I have to admit… The idea turns me on."</p>
<p>Hermione could certainly tell it turned <em>both</em> of them on. Kingsley's erection was jammed against her arse and Lucius' was pressed against her stomach. In her fantasies, Hermione had imagined what it would be like to be sandwiched between two men, but she never considered what it would be like to have someone like Kingsley watch her. The thought of it sent a wave of arousal down her spine and right to her pussy.</p>
<p>"I would love to watch you," Kingsley agreed. "I was there for your first time, might as well let me be here for your second time."</p>
<p>"Kingsley was your first?" Lucius asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, just last week. Does that bother you?"</p>
<p>"Angel, the only thing that bothers me is that I didn't get to watch. I bet you looked spectacular under him. Or did you ride him?"</p>
<p>"She was under me, and was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Kingsley answered for her.</p>
<p>Hermione was almost positive her insides had turned to mush and were slowly leaking out of her vagina because she didn't think she could stand on her own and her knickers were ruined.</p>
<p>"Do you want me, Angel?" Lucius purred into her ear.</p>
<p>"Yes." Hermione was shocked at how husky her voice sounded.</p>
<p>"And do you want Kingsley to watch as I take you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>"Then let's get you out of these clothes and onto my cock."</p>
<p>Hermione had a hard time keeping track of who was touching her as the men took turns removing her clothes and kissing her. She moaned as Kingsley's hot mouth pressed against her and a hand slid her knickers down.</p>
<p>"I'm going to love watching him fill you up, Princess," Kingsley said to her. "I silenced the room so I want you to be loud. Make it good for me as I watch and rub my cock."</p>
<p>"Can I watch you, too?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"You can watch me stroke myself, but if you were asking if you could watch Lucius and I fuck, the answer is no. I don't swing that way and I don't think Lucius does either."</p>
<p>"The only time I want to feel another man's cock is when it's rubbing against mine when we're both buried in a sexy witch," Lucius said.</p>
<p>Hermione was pretty sure the idea of being between these two men was the hottest thing that existed in the world. She could just imagine herself on top of Kingsley as Lucius filled her from behind. They weren't offering it tonight, but Hermione knew she wouldn't turn it down if they ever did.</p>
<p>Kingsley pulled away from Hermione and made his way over to a chair in the corner that faced the bed. He removed his clothes and took his thick cock into his hand. Hermione was tempted to take it in her mouth, but resisted. Instead she turned to focus on Lucius.</p>
<p>"On the bed, Angel," Lucius told her. "And spread those thighs wide. You have something deliectible that I am dying to sample."</p>
<p>Hermione made her way to the middle of the large bed and laid down as he requested. It took all her strength to open her thighs. The idea of being <em>so</em> exposed to the two of them simultaneously turned her on and scared the hell out of her.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that's a pretty pussy," Lucius said, his eyes trained between her thighs as he made his way up the bed.</p>
<p>He stopped as his face was even with her cunt and bent down to swipe his tongue across her clit. Hermione's back arched and she pushed her hips into his face, silently begging him for more.</p>
<p>"You taste delicious, Angel. Did you let Kingsley taste you?"</p>
<p>"No, we were in a hurry," Hermione answered.</p>
<p>"You deprived him. I want you to dip your fingers in your pretty little cunt and let him lick them clean. Can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't answer. Instead she beckoned Kingsley to her with one hand while the other went between her legs. She slid two fingers into herself as deep as she could before pulling them out. Kingsley moved to lay next to her on his side and opened his mouth as she brought her offering to him.</p>
<p>Lucius' mouth returned to lick her pussy as soon as Kingsley sucked her fingers into her mouth and Hermione bucked her hips in response to the double stimuli. Lucius placed one of his hands across her hips to hold her still as he continued to lick her. He pushed two fingers into her pussy and started to stroke her G-spot as Kingsley licked her fingers clean. He pulled her hand from his mouth before moving to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>"You look perfect with a man between your thighs, Hermione. How does it feel?"</p>
<p>"It feels amazing."</p>
<p>"Do you think you'll want Lucius to do it again? Would you let me lick you, Princess."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Hermione yelled, her control slipping as her orgasm grew closer. "I want you both to."</p>
<p>"Scream his name as he makes you come. He needs to know who's making you feel good."</p>
<p>"Fuck! Lucius, I'm so close."</p>
<p>Hermione moved her hand that was gripping the sheets to play with her nipple, but Kingsley batted her hand away. Still stroking his cock, he rolled closer to her and took her nipple in his mouth, biting down gently. The orgasm that had been so close rolled over her like a tidal wave and she yelled Lucius' name as she gave in to the sensation.</p>
<p>She hadn't realised she had closed her eyes until she felt Kingsley release her breast. When she opened her eyes, Lucius was over her, his cock lined up at her entrance. At her nod, he slid inside and they both groaned at the feeling.</p>
<p>"Angel, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," Lucius moaned as he started trusting in and out of her.</p>
<p>Hermione planted her feet on the bed and started pushing up to meet his downward thrusts. She didn't know where to look; at Lucius moving in and out of her, or at Kingsley's hand pumping up and down on his cock. She was so close to coming but couldn't seem to fall over the edge. It wasn't until Kingsley reached over with his free hand and started to rub her clit that she started to lose control.</p>
<p>Lucius leaned closer to her and licked her ear before biting it gently. A renewed rush of arousal flowed through her and she could hear how wet she was.</p>
<p>"Next time I have you, Angel, you'll be between Kings and I," Lucius said, loud enough for Kingsley to hear. "I'm going to fill that sweet arse of yours while he pounds your cunt. Is that what you want?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Hermione yelled.</p>
<p>"Tell me again. Is that what you want?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Lucius. Please!"</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want Angel," Lucius commanded.</p>
<p>"I want you and Kings to fuck me. I want to be between you as you both take me at the same time!"</p>
<p>Kingsley roared as he came, his dick pointed towards her so her tits and stomach were covered in his come. Hermione couldn't hold on anymore. Her world crashed down around her. The only thing she could feel was how her pussy gripped Lucius so hard that he fell off the cliff with her and yelled her name as he came inside her.</p>
<p>"Will you be missed, Angel?" Lucius asked as he rolled to her side, his breath ragged.</p>
<p>She felt a cleaning charm wash over her, but couldn't tell which of two men had cast it. Kingsley nudged her so she rolled on her side, facing Lucius, but her head rested on Kingsley's outstretched arm as he wrapped one around her waist.</p>
<p>"Not for a few hours."</p>
<p>"Let us hold you for a bit? Then I'll share my news."</p>
<p>When Hermione awoke a two hours later, she had moved so her head was on Lucius' chest and had one leg draped over his. Kingsley was still behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist. The rumble of their voices vibrated through her.</p>
<p>"How is Draco holding up?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>"Not well," Lucius admitted and Hermione's heart clenched for her schoolmate. "He wants to defect, but is afraid what will happen to Naricssa if he betrays the Dark Lord. He spends most of his time with Theodore Nott. Nott Sr is a Death Eater, but Theo does not believe in the cause. His father will force him to take the mark next week though."</p>
<p>"Poor Theo," Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>Theo Nott was a quiet Slytherin in her year. He was one of the smartest people Hermione had ever met. Last year they had been paired up in Arithmancy together and it was the first time Hermione felt like she wasn't the only one doing work for the project. One day after Draco had called her a Mudblood, Theo had apologised for his friend and let her know he didn't feel that way.</p>
<p>"Sorry we woke you, Princess," Kingsley said.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'm sorry Draco has to go through all that. I wish there was something we could do."</p>
<p>"I wish there was too," Lucius told her. "But we'll make it through. And as long as Draco isn't asked to do anything illegal, he should come out okay."</p>
<p>"What about him letting Death Eaters into the castle?" Hermione asked. Lucius started to speak but Hermione cut him off first. "I'm not saying he deserves to be punished for it. I know he only did it to protect his mum. I was just curious."</p>
<p>"He was pardoned for his crimes. As was I. The Dark Lord had the new Minister issue pardons for all members of the inner circle."</p>
<p>"I saw that announcement before I left work," Kingsley said. "If you can stay out of trouble, that will help your case when all this is over."</p>
<p>"What news do you have for us?" Hermione asked. The clock on the nightstand said it was half two and she would need to leave soon.</p>
<p>"There will be an announcement tomorrow, but the Ministry has started a Muggle-born Registration Commission," Lucius told them. "They will claim the Department of Mysteries has found out that magic is hereditary so Mugglborns stole their magic. They are going to make them prove they had magical ancestry or they will be sent to Azkaban."</p>
<p>"And just <em>how</em> did we steal magic?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"That is 'classified'. And a load of rubbish." Lucius leaned down to look at her. "You have to be careful, Angel. I know you are hiding, but please make sure you don't hide in the magical world."</p>
<p>"What will happen if they catch me?" Hermione hated how small and scared her voice sounded, but the truth was: she was terrified.</p>
<p>"If Death Eaters capture you, you'll be tortured until you tell them what they want or until your mind breaks," Lucius told her honestly. "They won't kill you because you know too much about Potter and it's better for them to have you alive so he'll try to rescue you. If it's the Ministry, you'll be sent to Azkaban or the Dementors will kiss you"</p>
<p>"I know you're prepared, Princess," Kingsley said, "But make sure you have everything you need on you at all times if you three need to leave the safehouse for any reason."</p>
<p>"Kingsley, you'll need to let people in the Order know. The announcement will come out tomorrow. I know Bellatrix is going to go hunting for Ted Tonks. And they mentioned a Muggleborn boy that was Potter's dormmate. Tomas or something."</p>
<p>"Dean Thomas," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"I'll let everyone know right away. I should be going." Kingsley stood up and started to dress. "Hermione, I can make sure you get back safely."</p>
<p>"Before you go," Lucius said, then pulled her on top of him. He kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless. "Thank you for tonight, Angel."</p>
<p>"Be safe, Lucius."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kingsley had his arms wrapped tight around Hermione as they landed on the top step of Grimmauld Place. Hermione knew he needed to leave, but wished he didn't have to. She wanted to keep him, and Lucius, with her to make sure she knew they were safe.</p>
<p>"I don't want to leave you, Princess."</p>
<p>"I feel the same way, but we have things to do."</p>
<p>"Keep yourself and the boys safe," Kingsley pleaded. "Lucius and I worry about you, so please check in via the coin every few days. Just so we know you're okay."</p>
<p>"Will you do the same?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>Hermione removed herself from his embrace and turned towards the door.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Kingsley called. She turned to look at him and he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips against hers. Pulling back, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You were spectacular tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16 Dec 1997</strong>
</p>
<p>Even though the two men met often, Hermione didn't see Lucius and Kingsley together over the next few months. They had decided if it wasn't something she <em>needed</em> to know, she would stay with the boys. Only Kingsley had been able to meet her the day after she, Harry, and Ron had escaped from the Ministry and gone on the run. She had begged him to fuck her hard and fast against a tree a mile or so away from camp before Kingsley handed her bread and fresh eggs as well as more Dittany since she had used all hers on Ron.</p>
<p>Lucius had been the one to answer her call a few weeks later. It was two nights after Ron had left her and Harry. They met in an abandoned barn a few miles from her camp. Lucius held her as she cried before they made slow love long into the night. He had kissed her deeply before she left and when she entered the tent, her Galleon burned hot. Picking it up she blushed as she read his message. <em>I already want you again- LM. </em>Within minutes it burned again. <em>Sorry I missed it- KS. </em>Hermione tapped her wand to reply as she crawled in bed, wishing they were with her. <em>Next time, we all 'come'- HG.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>It was mid-December and Hermione was cold, hungry, and lonely. She loved Harry and wouldn't abandon him for anything, but she missed being around other people. Tent life was equal parts boring and terrifying and she needed a break. She pulled her coin out of her pocket.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm OK. Need break. Tonight?- HG</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm free- KS</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. When &amp; where?- LM</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>2200, Helwyr Cabin, Wales- KS</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione stepped out of the tent after making sure Harry was fast asleep and layered extra protective spells that Kingsley had taught her over the already tight wards she normally placed. She walked fifty feet away and placed an additional layer. No one but her and Harry would be able to get within viewing distance of the tent. She let the name of the cabin fill her mind as she turned on the spot.</p>
<p>Hermione arrived before a small wooden cabin in the woods. There was light flickering within, but the area around her was silent. Walking forward, she knocked on the door and waited as the footsteps came closer. When the door opened, Kingsley's large form blocked the doorway. Hermione quickly removed her Disillusionment charm and threw herself into his arms.</p>
<p>"Kingsley, I'm so happy to see you!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you, too," Kingsley said, turning with her in his arms so she was in the cabin and kicking the door closed behind her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Angel," Lucius called.</p>
<p>"Lucius!" Hermione moved from Kingsley to hug him. "I've missed you both."</p>
<p>"We've missed you, too." Lucius kissed the top of her head before releasing her.</p>
<p>"Where are we?"</p>
<p>"Hunting cabin that belongs to my ex-girlfriend's father," Kingsley said. "They never use it in the winter so I knew it'd be safe."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine how anyone would have a use for something this small," Lucius said, sneering.</p>
<p>"Oh hush, you pompous aristocrat," Hermione scolded him. "It's cute."</p>
<p>"If you can't imagine what I want to use this for, Lucius," Kingsley said sarcastically, "you're more than welcome to leave."</p>
<p>Lucius didn't respond to Kingsley, instead he pulled Hermione back into his arms and kissed her hard. Hermione moaned as he pressed his tongue against her lips, silently begging her to open them. It had been too long since she had been in either of their arms. She felt Kingsley move behind her and pushed her hips back into his groin as he kissed her neck.</p>
<p>"Is this what you wanted, Princess?" Kingsley asked. "The two of us worshiping you?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Hermione said, her voice breathless as she pulled back from Lucius' lips.</p>
<p>"And are you ready for us to share you?" Lucius' hand moved to rub against her breast.</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>The three of them made their way towards the bed in the single room cabin, stripping their clothes off and groping each other as they went. The area was lit by a few candles and a wood burning stove in the corner. Between the heat from the stove and the two men, Hermione hadn't been this warm in months.</p>
<p>Hermione moved to sit in the middle of the bed, Lucius followed her, kneeling beside her, bending over, and capturing her lips again. She felt strong hands grip her thighs and open them before she felt Kingsley's breath tickle her pussy. Hermione moaned loudly into Lucius' mouth as Kingsley's hot tongue swiped from her opening to her clit. Lucius stopped kissing her to watch Kingsley between her thighs.</p>
<p>"How does that feel, Angel?" Lucius asked, pinching one of her nipples.</p>
<p>"So good. I want…" Hermione trailed off as the feeling of Kingsley licking her overwhelmed her.</p>
<p>"You want what?"</p>
<p>"You. I want you."</p>
<p>"Where, Angel? In your mouth?" Lucius asked, straightening his body so his cock was near her face. At her nod, he gripped himself and tapped the head of his dick against her lips. "Open up."</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth and took his cock into her. She had never sucked a cock before, and tried to remember what she had learned from romance novels and conversations she had overheard from Lavender and Parvati. Lucius wrapped his hand in her hair, not holding her in place, but directing her movements as she bobbed back and forth. As Kingsley dipped two fingers into her pussy, she moaned around the cock in her mouth and Lucius pushed into her, hitting the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Hermione gagged slightly before Lucius pulled back and continued the rocking of his hips. Kingsley's fingers were rubbing against that perfect spot inside of her and began to suck on her clit. Hermione tried to thrust her pelvis against his face but he held her down. Sucking on Lucius' cock became harder as her orgasm came closer. She pulled her head back, his cock hitting her cheek as she screamed her release. Kingsley licked her oversensitive clit a few more times before kissing it and moving back.</p>
<p>"You taste wonderful, Princess," Kingsley told her. "Are you ready for more?"</p>
<p>"I want both of you inside me at the same time," Hermione said after she caught her breath.</p>
<p>"That arse is mine, Kingsley," Lucius said, taking control. "Lay on the bed so she can ride you."</p>
<p>Kingsley followed Lucius' instructions without delay, patting Hermione to get her to move so he could take her place in the middle of the bed. As soon as he was settled, Lucius helped Hermione straddle Kingsley's legs. She leaned down to kiss Kingsley as he grasped his cock and positioned the head at her opening. Lucius gripped her hips and began to press her down. Kingsley's cock stretched her out and she welcomed the feeling. Leaning forward, she placed her hands besides Kingsley's head before kissing him and rocking back and forth on his cock a few times.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for Lucius?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>"Umm… I think so? I've never done it," Hermione confessed.</p>
<p>"We know, Angel," Lucius said from behind her. "Luckily there are spells that make it easier."</p>
<p>Hermione felt Lucius' magic caress her. At her confused look, Kingsley smiled and explained.</p>
<p>"Just a few things to clean, lubricate, and relax you. You'll still feel everything, but without the discomfort the first time normally brings."</p>
<p>"Magic is wonderful," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Lucius started to push into her and Hermione gasped at the feeling. She thought she had felt full when Kingsley was the only one inside her but it was nothing compared to the way she felt as Lucius filled her too.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Hermione," Lucius groaned behind her. "You are the tightest little witch in the world."</p>
<p>"How do you feel, Princess?" Kingsley asked, stroking her face.</p>
<p>"Full," Hermione replied honestly.</p>
<p>"Any pain?"</p>
<p>"None."</p>
<p>"Are you ready for us to move?" Lucius asked.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Hermione clenched around them and revelled in the sounds of their matching moans. The men soon found a rhythm, Lucius pulling out as Kingsley pushed in. Hermione dropped down onto her elbows and pressed her lips to Kingsley's neck, biting him when the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Her assault on his neck was rewarded with a hard thrust from Kingsley, his cock hitting her cervix.</p>
<p>The pleasure-pain that shot through her at the jab triggered an intense orgasm and spots filled her vision as it crashed over her. She could hear the two men calling out in unison as she squeezed them, but their thrusting didn't stop. Hermione's body, exhausted from coming, went limp between them.</p>
<p>"Do you need a break?" Kingsley asked, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"No. Keep going, please," Hermione begged.</p>
<p>Hermione felt her body start to respond to the two men as she was rocked between them. Kingsley's pubic bone rubbed her clit every time he pushed into her and she felt that tightening in her pussy that meant another orgasm was near. Each of them men were whispering into her ears; the filth dripping from their mouths sending shot after shot of arousal through her body.</p>
<p>"Can you come one more time, Angel?" Lucius whispered to her. "I want to feel you clench around me as I fill you."</p>
<p>"Fuck," Hermione panted. "I'm so close."</p>
<p>"What do you need, love?" Kingsley asked.</p>
<p>A million thoughts ran through Hermione's head about what would take her over the edge. Everything from one of them choking her, to them professing their love for her. It didn't matter if they loved her or not, she knew she wasn't in love with them. It was something deeper than that. A thought entered her head, the one that ran through her head anytime she wore that fucking horcrux: <em>You're alone. You have no one.</em></p>
<p>"Tell me I belong to you," she whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure either of them would hear her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Angel," Lucius said, "you <em>are </em>mine. And Kingsley's."</p>
<p>"You will always be ours," Kingsley added. "This sweet little cunt I'm fucking is <em>mine</em>. And Lucius owns that arse of yours."</p>
<p>"Mine," Hermione half stated and half asked.</p>
<p>"We belong to you, too, Angel," Lucius told her. "As long as you want us."</p>
<p>Hermione cried out as his words pushed her over the edge. Her whole body tightened as she came and she heard Kingsley and Lucius yell as her orgasm pulled theirs from them. Liquid fire seemed to fill her completely as they emptied themselves into her at the same time.</p>
<p>Hermione's cries of pleasure turned into sobs as she lay between them. Every emotion she had been holding onto over the last few months seemed to be pouring out of her and running down her cheeks. Lucius pulled out of her, and moving to lay next to Kingsley, he pulled her off the other man's cock, turned her to face him, and wrapped his arms around her. Kingsley waved his wand and Hermione was instantly clean before she felt his hot body at her back.</p>
<p>The men didn't say anything, just held her as she cried. Occasionally Lucius would mutter something and her nose and sinuses would clear so she could breathe easily. Kingsley's lips were non-stop on her neck, soothing her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Hermione finally said as her tears stopped. "I don't know what came over me."</p>
<p>"Sex can do that sometimes," Kingsley told her. "We don't mind."</p>
<p>"It's okay to cry, love," Lucius said. "You are so strong and are doing so much. We're happy to hold you as long as you need it."</p>
<p>They lay there for a little longer, but Hermione didn't want to leave Harry alone too long. Half of her felt selfish for leaving him behind, but the other half knew that if she didn't get away from the whisperings of the horcrux telling her to leave him- like Ron had left them- would become too hard to ignore.</p>
<p>"I need to head back," Hermione said, starting to untangle herself from their embrace.</p>
<p>"Before you leave," Lucius said to her after they had dressed. "I want you to have this."</p>
<p>Hermione took the book he handed to her and looked at it. <em>Mind Magic: Occlumency and Legilimency for Beginners.</em></p>
<p>"Thank you, Lucius."</p>
<p>"I want you to be able to protect your mind, just in case." He kissed her forehead in emphasis of his words.</p>
<p>"Princess," Kingsley said to her and she turned to face him. "You are much too skinny and I worry about you."</p>
<p>"It's hard to find food and we don't like to be around people if we can avoid it," Hermione explained.</p>
<p>"I know, and I'm glad you are staying safe." Kingsley held a small Tesco's bag out to her. "You can tell Harry you went to the store and the potion can be added to tea so he doesn't need to know about it."</p>
<p>Hermione looked in the bag to see tinned pears, everything to make spaghetti Bolognese, pleaty of tea bags, and a few vials of a nutritional potion normally given to malnourished people.</p>
<p>"You two are so good to me," Hermione said, moving to hug Kingsley then Lucius.</p>
<p>"The Dark Lord has informed me he will be staying at the Manor for a while," Lucius told them. "Wants his 'family' around him for the holidays. And I think they are planning on stopping the Hogwarts Express to kidnap Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure they don't get on the train," Kingsley said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2 Apr 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>With Ron's return to the horcrux hunt, Hermione had not been able to get away to see Kingsley and Lucius since the week before Christmas. Lucius had wanted to see her after Voldemort told the Death Eaters of her and Harry's escape from him in Godric's Hollow, and when he learned of her trip to the Lovegood's but she had stayed with Harry. The months that followed she spent most of her time trying to stop Harry from obsessing over the Deathly Hallows and following Ron all around the country as he thought of new places to search.</p>
<p>Every night before bed, her coin would burn as she, Lucius, and Kingsley checked in with each other. Unless they had news to share, or Kingsley and Lucius were planning to meet up, the message was the same from all of them. <em>I'm safe, and yours.</em></p>
<p>Hermione spent the time she was on watch reading the book Lucius had given her. She didn't have anyone to test her Occlumency shields on, but her mind had never felt more organised and she was able to control her emotions better than ever. She tried using a few of the wandless Legilimency tricks a few times. One allowed her to get a feel of what the person was thinking, more than seeing their memories. She tried this on Harry and was not surprised he was thinking about the Elder Wand. When she tried it on Ron she immediately stopped when thoughts of her naked beneath him washed over her.</p>
<p>It was the following day when Harry accidentally said Voldemort's name and they were taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione locked eyes with Lucius as soon as he walked in the door and she could feel the horror radiating out of his mind. Using a skill from his book she projected to him.</p>
<p>'<em>Play your part, Lucius.'</em></p>
<p>She wasn't sure it worked until his voice filled her mind.</p>
<p>'<em>Angel, I </em>will <em>get you out of here.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>You can't blow your cover. You're too important to me and Draco needs you. Be strong.'</em></p>
<p>Lucius stayed in her mind throughout the entire ordeal. When she wanted to break under Bellatrix's curses he told her to stay strong and keep her shields up. Hermione wanted to cry as Harry stunned Lucius but the energy she had used to keep her mind intact took over and she welcomed the darkness.</p>
<p>As soon as Luna and Fleur left her alone in her room at Shell Cottage she pulled her coin out. She had felt it burn earlier but couldn't pull it out in front of Luna who would instantly know what it was. Turning it in her hands she looked at the message from Lucius.</p>
<p>
  <em>K- H tortured by Btrix. Escaped- LM</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alive &amp; recovering. L, R U OK?- HG</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fine. 3 rounds Crucio. Need U- LM</em>
</p>
<p>It took a few days for Voldemort to leave Malfoy Manor and for Hermione to find a place for them to meet. She couldn't risk going too far from the cottage, and with so many people there, she couldn't drug them all. She was out for a walk on the part of the beach that was protected by the Fidelius charm when she noticed a cave just beyond the border of the wards.</p>
<p>One thing she had learned about Apparition was that if you hadn't gone to a place before, you could still Apparate there as long as you knew the name of the building. That is why every wizarding house had a name like Shell Cottage or the Burrow instead of an address. Picking up a rock from the ground, she enlarged it before inscribing it. <em>Welcome to King's Light Cave. </em>Pulling out her coin she sent a message to meet her there that night.</p>
<p>Sneaking out of the house was easier than she thought. When Ron went to follow her, she told him she was on her monthly and needed to be left alone. His face had turned bright red before he stuttered a few times and went back to the sitting room. As soon as Hermione stepped out of the door, she Disillusioned herself, removing it only when she walked into the cave.</p>
<p>Lucius and Kingsley arrived within moments of her. Lucius looked like he had been tortured. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in days. Hermione let out a broken sob and fell into his arms when he opened them to her. Kingsley moved to stand behind her and wrapped them both in an embrace. No words were spoken, they just held each other. It was sometime later when Lucius finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, my angel. I should have saved you."</p>
<p>"Lucius," Hermione told him, grasping his face. "You <em>did</em> save me. By giving me that book, and by staying in my head. Knowing I wasn't alone kept me sane."</p>
<p>"But you were tortured. In my home."</p>
<p>"And I survived with just a few scars."</p>
<p>"Let's sit," Kingsley said, conjuring a sofa for them. "I want to know what happened."</p>
<p>Hermione and Lucius filled Kingsley in on the events at Malfoy Manor. Hermione watched as his fist tightened when she told him of Bellatrix's actions against her as if he was trying to control his temper. When Lucius told them about what happened when Voldemort arrived after the escape, Kingsley's fists tightened again.</p>
<p>"I have to go back to the manor," Lucius said after his story. "The Dark Lord was gone when I left, but I don't know when he will return."</p>
<p>Hermione and Kingsley stood to say goodbye to him. She watched as the two embraced and held each other for a few moments before separating. Lucius wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her gently before pressing his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>"Please be safe, Angel," he pleaded. "You still belong to me?"</p>
<p>"As long as you belong to me, Lucius," Hermione reassured him. "Take care of yourself."</p>
<p>When Lucius was gone, Kingsley and Hermione returned to sit on the sofa. As she went to sit, Kingsley pulled her onto his lap.</p>
<p>"I just need to hold you, Princess," Kingsley whispered. "I could have lost you."</p>
<p>"But you didn't, Kings." Hermione hesitated before twisting on his lap so she was facing him. "Do you have feelings for Lucius?"</p>
<p>"Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I saw the way you reacted to him talking about his punishment and the way you two hugged when he left."</p>
<p>"Are you jealous?"</p>
<p>"No. Just curious."</p>
<p>"I'm not into blokes; even ones as pretty as Lucius," Kingsley said with a laugh. "But… I do have a confession."</p>
<p>"And what is that?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I have grown more fond of Lucius. But not sexually. More like I am closer to him because I'm sharing the woman I care for with him."</p>
<p>"You care for me?" Hermione hated how insecure she sounded as soon as the words left her mouth.</p>
<p>"We <em>both</em> care about you, a lot, Princess."</p>
<p>"I care about both of you, too." They were quiet for a long time before Hermione spoke again. "Kingsley do you think you, both of you, will want to be with me after the war?"</p>
<p>"I can't speak for Lucius," Kingsley answered her. "But as for myself… I would like that very much. Is that what you want? Both of us?"</p>
<p>"I know it's wrong, but yes."</p>
<p>"There is nothing wrong with wanting both of us, Princess. Triads aren't <em>that </em>uncommon in our world, you know."</p>
<p>That night as Hermione lay in bed she thought over what Kingsley had said. She had never researched magical relationships before and wasn't sure if triads were something that was publicly acceptable. She didn't want to live her life based on what others would say, but she knew Kingsley and Lucius were both high profile and she didn't want to risk their reputations.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>17 May 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione was tired of being on the witness stand and hoped the bitch would hurry up and finish asking her questions about Lucius. She had already been on the stand for over an hour and couldn't figure out what more this woman wanted from her.</p>
<p>"You were tortured at Mr Malfoy's home and you still defend him, why?"</p>
<p>"Because," Hermione started, not even attempting to hide her eye roll, "he wasn't the one who tortured me. I don't think it is fair to judge someone for something that happens in their home."</p>
<p>"But Mr Malfoy was the one to identify you to Mrs Lestrange." The hag flipped her hair as if this somehow convicted Lucius.</p>
<p>"Lucius played his part well, but he did not identify me. I don't blame him at all for what happened. No more than I blame anyone but Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the one that used her wand and blade on me, no one else."</p>
<p>"Yes, but what about when he attacked you in your fifth year here in the Minis-"</p>
<p>"Listen to me, very closely," Hermione growled at the bitch and internally smiled when she shrunk back. "Lucius Malfoy was pardoned for all of his crimes when Pius Thicknesse was Minister. The law states you cannot try him for any crimes that happened before that date. Lucius Malfoy's wand was destroyed the night of the twenty-seventh of July last year. So unless you have a record of Lucius procuring a new wand and have proof that he committed crimes using said wand, you are wasting everyone's time trying to convict him."</p>
<p>'<em>Angel, calm down and don't scratch her eyes out or I'll be forced to change your nickname to Kitten.'</em></p>
<p>Hermione made eye contact with Lucius for the first time since she came into the courtroom. They hadn't been able to see each other since the final battle and the Ministry had taken all his possessions, including their Galleon when he was arrested. Kingsley had been allowed to see Lucius and had made sure he was not being mistreated.</p>
<p>'<em>Once you're out of here, Lucius, I have a kitty you can play with.'</em></p>
<p>Hermione kept her face straight as Lucius' cheeks turned pink at her thoughts. The barrister finally admitted that she had no additional questions and Hermione was allowed to go back to her seat next to Harry. Lucius was led out of the courtroom as the Wizenagmot called for a recess. Harry muttered a privacy spell before he turned to her.</p>
<p>"You drugged me?" Harry asked, pain clear in his voice.</p>
<p>"Only a few times," Hermione answered honestly. "But the information he gave us during that time saved the lives of Dean, Neville, and Ginny. And, I can't tell you how right now, but he saved me when I was being tortured. He was the one who warned the Order that there would be Death Eaters waiting the night we moved you."</p>
<p>"How did you know you could trust him?"</p>
<p>"He volunteered to give me a vow that he wouldn't hurt me and Kings questioned him under a double dose of Veritaserum. Will you forgive me?"</p>
<p>"I won't lie to you; I'm hurt. But," Harry continued before she could interrupt, "there were things I kept from you as well. Like still seeing into Voldemort's mind. So I think we're even."</p>
<p>"All's fair in love and war?" Hermione teased him.</p>
<p>"Love?" Harry gave her a questioning look.</p>
<p>"It's just an expression, Harry."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to question you, but you should know that I'll support you, no matter who you love."</p>
<p>"World's best brother," Hermione said, nudging him with her shoulder.</p>
<p>When court was back in session, Lucius was led back into the courtroom in handcuffs before being told to stand for his sentencing. Hermione gripped Harry's hand as the Chief Warlock stood and asked for a vote. Counting the raised hands quicker than Hermione could, the Warlock turned back to the crowd.</p>
<p>"In the case of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the Wizengamot's ruling is cleared, of all charges."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled her Galleon out of her pocket and sent the news to Kingsley before turning to hug Harry. She was still going to see the Minister but wanted to make sure he heard the news from her first.</p>
<p>'<em>Can't wait to celebrate with you, Angel.'</em></p>
<p>Hermione locked eyes with Lucius and winked at him. The noise in the courtroom rose as people began to make their way towards the door. Harry and Hermione followed the crowd towards the lift. Harry rode as far up at the second floor where he was meeting with the new Head Auror after Kingsley had offered him a job. Hermione was the last one on the lift as she rode to the top floor.</p>
<p>Making her way towards Kingsley's office, Hermione only hesitated a moment before his assistance told her he was expecting her. Knocking as she opened the door, Hermione stepped into the large office. Kingsley used his wand to shut the door behind her before taking her in his arms and kissing her as he twirled her around.</p>
<p>"How did it go?" he asked, setting her down but not letting go of her.</p>
<p>"That stupid bint questioned me for over an hour before I lost my temper," Hermione admitted.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you lasted that long, Princess. I was betting on thirty minutes."</p>
<p>"I was trying to be professional."</p>
<p>"Well it must have worked. Lucius was cleared?"</p>
<p>"Of all charges. When do you think we'll see him?"</p>
<p>"If I know Lucius," Kingsley said, looking at his watch, "he should be here in about ten minutes. He'll want to talk to Draco first."</p>
<p>"And you'll be done here when?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"As soon as he walks through that door."</p>
<p>Eleven minutes later, Lucius walked through the Minister's door. Nodding to Kingsley he walked over to Hermione, picked her up, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her tongue against his lips until he opened up to her. Lucius pulled back to look at Kingsley.</p>
<p>"I am taking my Angel through your Floo and to your house," Lucius said. "I plan to make love to her all night long. If you plan on joining us, I suggest you don't stay here too long. If not, well I hope you have a guest room to sleep in. Because my witch and I will be in the master."</p>
<p>"Lucius," Kingsley said, coming to stand behind Hermione like he always did when it was the three of them. "Hermione is not your witch, she is <em>our</em> witch. And I don't plan on sleeping in any bed that she isn't in ever again."</p>
<p>"You plan on keeping me that long then?" Hermione asked with a wink.</p>
<p>"I told you before, Angel," Lucius answered her. "We belong to you as long as you want us."</p>
<p>"And if I always want you?"</p>
<p>"Then the feeling will be mutual." Kingsley leaned down to kiss her neck. "I love you, Princess."</p>
<p>"Kings, I love you, too." Hermione turned to Kingsley and tried to unwrap herself from Lucius' body so she could kiss him. "Lucius, let me down. The man just told me he loves me and I want to hug him."</p>
<p>"But when <em>I</em> tell you I love you you're just going to come back, so I might as well keep you."</p>
<p>"That is the most Slytherin way to tell a girl how you feel, Lucius," Kingsley said with a laugh."</p>
<p>"I love you, Angel." Lucius kissed her nose. "Now can I take you to bed?"</p>
<p>"Only if Kings is coming, too." Hermione pressed her lips to his once more. "I love you, too, Lucius."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>16 Dec 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>"Have you seen today's paper?" Lucius asked as Hermione walked into the kitchen of Kingsley's house.</p>
<p>"I have not," Hermione answered.</p>
<p>"Anything good?" Kingsley asked as he walked in behind her and went to pour himself a cup of tea.</p>
<p>"Turns out the Gryffindor Golden Girl has gone and gotten engaged," Lucius answered.</p>
<p>"Anyone we know?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter? Sounds boring," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"It would be boring," Lucius agreed, "but the witch snagged the Minister of Magic and the richest man in England."</p>
<p>"She must be one hell of a fuck," Kingsley teased.</p>
<p>"She sounds like the luckiest girl in the world if you ask me," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saying yes, Angel." Lucius stood and kissed her gently.</p>
<p>"We're the lucky ones." Kingsley turned Hermione in Lucius' arms to kiss her as well.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you are," Hermione agreed. "Very lucky."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thank you to each one of you that read and commented on this story! Each comment makes my day brighter. A million thanks to SilverLioness for requesting this trio.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>